The Greatest 1950s Stories Ever Told (Collected)
* Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * Professor Pender Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * (temporarily converted to the Supermobile) | StoryTitle2 = Black Cougar! | Synopsis2 = See '' Star-Spangled Comics #113'' | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * The Black Cougar Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Escape to the Stars | Synopsis3 = See Detective Comics #228 | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Alex Dunster Other Characters: * Mister Benton Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Lobsters Away | Synopsis4 = See '' Sugar and Spike #3'' | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * :* :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Girl in Superman's Past | Synopsis5 = See Showcase #9 | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Mystery of the Giant Arrows | Synopsis6 = See Adventure Comics #252 | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Professor Riggles Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Prisoners of Dimension Zero! | Synopsis7 = See Adventure Comics #253 | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Gorilla City | Synopsis8 = See Congo Bill #6 | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Devil's Island in Space | Synopsis9 = See Strange Adventures #28 | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = The Riddle of the Crystal Ball! | Synopsis10 = See Western Comics #72 | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Top Secret | Synopsis11 = See Wonder Woman #99 | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = The Raid on Blackhawk Island! | Synopsis12 = See Blackhawk #109 | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Three Hundred Dollars?? | Synopsis13 = See The Fox and the Crow #14 | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Fauntleroy Fox * Crawford Crow Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Superboy and the Sleeping Beauty! | Synopsis14 = See Superboy #22 | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = The Hammer of Thor! | Synopsis15 = See The Brave and the Bold #3 | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Olaf Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * The Hammer of Thor Vehicles: * | StoryTitle16 = The Sorcerer of the Sea | Synopsis16 = See Adventure Comics #245 | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Jason Deeter Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle17 = The Queen of the Snows! | Synopsis17 = See Sensation Comics #107 | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Subara, the Ice Queen Other Characters: * Lee Allen * Bill Davis * Jack Gordon Locations: * ** Mount Subara Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle18 = Two-Face Strikes Again! | Synopsis18 = See Batman #81 | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle19 = Knight of the Future! | Synopsis = See Adventure Comics #159 | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sir Butch Villains: * Jorj Other Characters: * * * Dalmar * Inger Locations: * ** (circa the 6th Century A.D.) ** City in the Future (circa 3450 A.D.) Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The 1950s -- The most crucial decade in the history of comics, when super-heroes nearly breathed their last, experimentation was the order of the day, and an entire communications medium had to fight both television and the United States Congress for its very survival! With great effort and a deep desire to expand the boundaries of the medium, the comic book won its life-and-death struggle. This is DC Comics' continuing tribute to the roots of the American comic art medium, THE GREATEST 1950S STORIES EVER TOLD!" -back cover blurb for hardcover edition. * "With the advent of television and the wrath of Congress, the comic book industry simultaneously faced the two greatest threats to its existence in the 1950s. This pressure served to fuel the creative community as the boundaries of the medium were expanded and some of the most legendary comic book tales of all time were crafted. Aptly named, THE GREATEST 1950s STORIES EVER TOLD collects the most classic and influential tales of that century. Written by legends and pioneers, this book includes the landmark adventures of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and the Flash." -back cover blurb for trade paperback edition. Reprints stories from World's Finest Comics #77,'' Star-Spangled Comics #113, ''Detective Comics #228,'' Sugar and Spike #3, ''Showcase #9, Adventure Comics #252, Adventure Comics #253, Congo Bill #6, Strange Adventures #28,'' Western Comics #72, ''Wonder Woman #99, Blackhawk #109, The Fox and the Crow #14, Superboy #22, The Brave and the Bold #3,'' Adventure Comics #245, ''Sensation Comics #107, Batman #81, Adventure Comics #159, The Phantom Stranger #1, Action Comics #238, All-American Western #121, Showcase #8, Girls' Love Stories #27, World's Finest Comics #64, Showcase #23, Our Army at War #87, Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen #32 and Showcase #6. In addition, the book includes an introduction by Mike Gold, a foreword by Joe Kubert, 1959 Casey the Cop and Private Pete humor pages by Henry Boltinoff, a 1956 public service announcement by Jack Schiff and starring Peter Porkchops, a 1950 "The World of Adventure in Books" public service announcement by Jack Schiff and Win Mortimer and starring Tomahawk, Green Arrow and the Shining Knight, a house ad for The Flash #105, and end notes by Robert Greenberger. * 288 pages long. * Out of Print. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = DCComics.com }} Category:Reprints